


Big White Room

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Violinist Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are stuck in a big empty white room, and they can't seem to talk to each other about anything. So, Draco finds a different way to show Harry how he feels. Harry eventually catches on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big White Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was [a really hard prompt](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/290261.html?thread=3143893#t3143893), but I was determined to get this right after scrapping 5+ ideas. This is what came together. I can totally imagine something like this where Draco pours his heart and soul into music and somehow woos Harry to him. And I guess Draco likes to push his sleeves down only when he plays violin (otherwise he'll push them right back up). Hopefully this did justice. Cheers!  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment either here or over at [LiveJournal](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/303433.html). Comments are ♥


End file.
